Jealousy 74th hunger games
by kat-rue
Summary: what if peeta's jealous best friend volunteers for katniss to show her love for peeta? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1:Evie maystar

**A/N Please give me tips for writing and review but don't be too harsh I'm only 12!**

I am Evie May-Star. I am Peeta Melark's best friend. He has been reaped. He is about to enter The Hunger Games. So am I.

Peeta and I were sat out on our tree talking about our future. I was telling him that I would start a rebellion, stop the hunger games so my children would never get reaped. How I would get married to a handsome man with a good job like a baker (hint hint) but then I realised that I was, like usual, rambling on about myself and my plans so I turned to ask Peeta what he was planning to do in the future but he was just sat there staring at Katniss Everdeen! The girl who illegally sneaks out under the fence and hunts in the forest! The girl who Peeta acts like he loves. Of course I know that he doesn't, I have always hoped that he loved me but he does definitely not love Katniss Everdeen! To try and get a response I nudged him and he just said "Tomorrow is reaping day. May the odds be ever in your favour Evie. Goodnight." And with that he jumped down from the tree and went back into his house above the bakery.

Telling the peacekeeper my name I looked around for Peeta and my sister, Elousise but they were nowhere to be seen. So, I walked over to the 17 year olds and Effie Trinket (our escort from the capitol) walked on sporting the latest capitol trends which, dare I say, looked awful! She started the boring talk about why we have the hunger games each year blah blah blah… Then to everyone's relief she started the reaping. "Well boys first," reaching into the glass ball. I held my breath. "Peeta Melark." No, I screamed inside. "Now for the girls." The ridiculous woman put her horrible hand into the horrible ball filled with girls' names. "Primrose Everdeen," she announced. Katniss' sister. Suddenly I heard a voice. "I volunteer," Peetas eyes lit up. I turned around it was Katniss. Well she wasn't getting away with it that easily. I hear myself say "I volunteer," and I push Katniss out the way and then realise what I've done.

The next few days Effie reminds us that it's a big big day and the chariot rides fly by, I become known as the girl on fire, training goes by, I get an 8 like Peeta but the main part was the interview. Mine went fine but I have no reason to live now after Peeta's interview. He just told the whole of panem that I am delusional and that he's not in love with me but with Katniss Everdeen. If I win I will kill her!

My amazing stylist Cinna is making me look pretty whilst I complain about the unfairness of Peeta's statement. A voice says 2 minuets.

I'm ready. 1 minuet.

I say goodbye to Cinna. 30 seconds.

I'm in the tube.

Rising up.

In the arena.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1 Let the games begin!

I run to the cornucopia and grab the sword and a backpack. I turn around. Feeling a pain in my back. "PEETA!" I yell "I LOVE YOU!" Then the girl from 2 is on me my eyes fill with terror she smiles. "Hi, I'm Clove what's your name? I don't really care you know. Goodbye-" She pulls out a knife and searches for my district number. The careers behind her are telling her to hurry up and she replies "Shut up me and um, 12 here are having fun aren't we bye bye 12 Have fun dying!" She waves and I see a knife coming towards me so I shout Peeta's name again louder but all I can see is black I think I'm going I'm really go-


	2. Chapter 2:The real Evie maystar

**A/n- someone asked me to do a thing of Peeta and someone else asked me to slow it down so in both of their povs I continue the story from wayyyyy before she dies!**

Evie May-Star

Mum shouts up and tells me to get ready for school and that in about 10 minuets her and Dad will be going to the Jewellers where they work. I put on a mini skirt and orange(like the sunset) top after taking ages on deciding what Peeta would like best, would catch is attention and making me look attractive but not too slutty. My sister laughed at me as I came down the stairs saying to me "Orange again? Dear me, still trying to impress Peeta when he so obviously likes Katniss Everdeen!" I start protesting telling her I am not trying to impress him and he doesn't like Katniss! (Just keeping up the image)

I run down to Delly's house and we walk to school together. She goes on and on about how rich her parents are and when we pick up Sofia she just talks about how much she hates people from the seam. I just smiled and nodded but really wanted to punch her in the face as my real best friend is from the seam. Her name is Anastasia Abernathy. Yes she is related to District 12's only victor Haymich Abernathy, he is her uncle and they used to be really close until her Mum died. Now she has moved back to the seam and lives on her own in a small broken down house. Gah, the only reason I hang around with these people is because they are Peeta's friends. Peeta and I are great friends but I have to pretend I want him to be more than a friend sometimes. I mean I would absolutely **die** if anyone knew who I really liked, not that Peeta's not good looking or anything it's just, well I like a boy in the seam and if my parents knew they would probably die from a heart attack. My parents like Peeta and keep hinting at me that I should go out with him and all my 'friends' think that we would make a good couple. So when we ever play truth or dare and they ask who I like I have to say Peeta. I _do_ love Peeta, but not in the romantic way.

When we got to school Miss Garner started droning on and on and on about the history of panem and how great the hunger games and the capitol are (as you may have guessed she is from the capitol.) "So children, is anyone thinking about volunteering for this years games" she asked, and as expected no one put up their hand. Thankfully before she could give us another lecture on how great the hunger games are the bell rung and we all ran out to the lunch hall as fast as we could.

Me and Anastasia were in district 3 (thanks to her Uncle Haymich) and we found these 2 boxes that we found out are called phones and you can use them to 'text'-send messages or 'call'-talk to over the phone- people! So we decided to use them to communicate with each other as since she moved to the seam I am apparently disgusted by her. My 'phone' buzzed in my pocked and I excused my self from the table and as I was getting up sneakily checked my phone and it was a blank message meaning to meet her in the toilets. I ran down the hall and pretended that I was desperate when really I was exited about seeing Anastasia. When I saw her she had tears streaming down her face and said "I'm so sorry Evie! I'm going to die. President Snow found out about me! He's going to make sure I get reaped!" Then she collapsed into my arms sobbing.

**Peeta Mellark**

As soon as Evie left Delly and Sofia and the others started going on about how me and Evie should get together and how she loves me but I don't believe a bit of it. Number 1 I love Katniss Everdeen a girl from the seam but I would die if any one knew and mother would give me a proper beating, and number 2 me and Evie are best friends but we don't like each other that way. So instead I pretend I like Evie and I think that she's pretending to like me too as I've seen the way she looks at a certain boy from the seam! I pretend to be embarrassed by what they are saying and smile sheepishly. I see a tall merchant boy sticking out his foot and Katniss falling flat on her face covering herself in food, I immediately make the connection and stand up angrily but remember what would happen if I did anything so sit down and say "Sorry, cramp!" Suddenly Evie came back with puffy eyes and when she spoke her voice was shaking. "H-h-h-hello sorry I took a while I, ummmm, I- the lock got stuck.

Hmmmm yes there definitely was something up with her, I'll talk to her later. I looked over at Katniss who was sitting at a table with Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter, it's really quite odd how someone from the seam is friends with the mayor's daughter who you'd think would look down on people from the seam the most! Katniss turned her head and her deep grey eyes locked on mine….. "PEETA! ARE YOU LISTNING OR DAYDEAMING? I ASKED IF YOU WANTED TO MEET UP WITH US ON SATURDAY TO CELEBRATE NONE OF US BEING REAPED!" Shouted Chadley. I looked across the table at Evie and could see tears in her eyes. Aha so it's something to do with being reaped! "Um yeah, yeah course." I reply still thinking about Katniss and Evie. "Listen, Evie can I talk to you alone after school?" "Uh sure Peet" Everyone at the table whistles and then finally the bell rings. Next we have art yay! I paint a sunset and some hills but on one hill I draw a tiny girl with a bow and arrow in her hands….. After double maths I Run to Evie'ssss Locker and we start walking back in silence. Suddenly I see a small red haired girl from the seam who I recognise from my Gym class. Her first name is Anastasia but nobody knows her last name! As soon as the girl runs off Evie burst into tears and tells me how Anastasia is Haymich Abernathy's Niece and they are so close but President Snow found out about her so she is going to be reaped but she is so week and she will never win! I feel so bad for Evie and pull her in to a hug. She then realises that she has just told me that her best friend was from the seam and her face falls. I tell her that it's fine, I'm not like the other merchants and how I like Katniss. Her face relaxes and I smile reassuringly. I realize once I've dropped her off that she never had the courage to tell me that she likes that boy…. Maybe it was one secret for another.

**Hey so please review and all those who review I will review your stories. I have a poll to decide the boy that Evie likes name!**

**Love you all **

**Katrue!**


	3. Chapter 3:The reaping and a fight

**Ok I'll try to update more frequently if I can but schools starting soon. Thanks for reviewing. Um I'll try to go slower, the bits in italics are flashbacks and these are from Anastasia and Katniss' POVs. I hope you enjoy it and please review and vote in my poll :)**

**Katniss' POV**

Walking back to the seam with Prim we bump in to Evie-may who is in my geography class walking and talking with a girl who lives down the road from me. Both of these girls are crying and talking about the reaping. "Oh Annie, surely they can't do that! They can't rig the reaping bowl!" The other girl then says "Yes! They can! They're the capitol! They can watch 23 innocent children die each year!" and then they both start sobbing again. I think I recognise the other girl when suddenly I remember, she's district 12's only victor's niece! A couple of weeks ago it was reported that she was going to meet President Snow! Then when she came back she didn't talk at all. Perhaps that's what they're crying about, what he said. But what I don't get is that the Haymich's niece is from the seam but Evie is a merchant! She also hangs out with other merchants who always go on about how us people from the seam are scum and how they would hate to touch us! But here Evie is talking and hugging a seam girl. Then they walk away with out noticing me and Prim and we carry on walking home.

As soon as we have got back I change in to some trousers and a plain blouse before running downstairs and put on my fathers brown leather jacket.

"_Katniss we need to be very quiet. We can't tell anyone about this, it must stay a secret. Do you understand?" "Yes Daddy. Where are we going and why are you wearing that jacket and why are you holding a bow and arrow?" "We are going somewhere very special to get some food." We set off. It was early in the morning and Mother and Primrose my sister were asleep. We walked along the meadow until we reached the fence. "Now Katniss, if the fence was humming then that would mean that it was turned on but can you hear a humming Katniss?" "No daddy. But I thought that the fence is always meant to be turned on!" "It is meant to be yes but it is not. Shall we go?" And with that he slipped through the crack in the fence and motioned for me to go through too. So I followed him. Then he showed me how to be very quiet and said that it would scare away the animals. "Why do we need to make sure that we don't scare them away daddy?" "So that we can get them and eat them." "But Daddy we can't do that! It's illegal!" "Katniss we would die without it. Look let me show you how to use a bow and arrow. Here I brought my tools; we will make you your own special one." And with that he pulled out a knife and cut out a bow shaped thing out of the tree and attached some elastic to it. I had my first bow. Dad then tried to teach me how to shoot and I missed the tree I was aiming for every time. We started doing this every Sunday and I could finally hit the middle of the tree every time!_

Ugh I hate thinking about the past. My vision went cloudy and tears started to stream down my face remembering Father. I wiped the tears away and shook my head. I could not let anyone see me like this. Remembering that Gale would be waiting for me I ran down to the fence and slipped through in the same way that my father did several years ago. Walking down to our meeting spot I saw the tree that I had used for target practice all those years ago. I turned to our meeting spot and saw Gale and Evie yelling at each other! "You think you are so much better than us don't you Miss Merchant's daughter! Oooh I'm sorry should I be bowing down to you! Yeah Miss Evie May-Star! Even your name is posh!" "Yeah well at least I have money and don't have to illegally hunt to get food! Annnd… I won't touch you 'cause you're from the seam!" Oh dear. I guess Evie has to keep up appearances… "GALE HAWTHORNE! STOP THAT NOW!" Gale has jumped on Evie and they are wrestling. They both look up at me and notice me for the first time. "Hey Katniss/Catnip" they both mumble looking embarrassed, "Evie why where you in the woods?" I look at her questioningly and she looks at me sadly. "Th-this is where I come to think. And I come here when I'm sad, today especially. Something's happened to my best friend…" "What, did they not get their allowance? Drop a necklace!?" teased Gale. I remember seeing her hugging a girl from the seam and them both crying, "Evie, I think I know what happened. Gale don't be mean it's hard what's going to happen to her." "Th-th-th-thanks Katniss" Evie stammers but Gale just grunts and motions for me to follow him. We start running, as I look back I see Evie raise a finger to her lips. I nod and catch up with Gale.

**Anastasia's POV**

Me and Evie were hugging and crying in the alleyway (it was deserted and no one could see us.) She was distraught and was yelling about how they couldn't do it but I managed to finally calm her down. We both stopped crying and she said that she would go to the woods to calm down and think things through. After she left I stood there and left to go to Uncle Haymich's house for training. "'Ello sweetheart. What you doin' here?" Oh dear. He's drunk again! I explained that he promised that he'd train me and his eyes flashed in recognition. He showed me how to throw knives and poisonous berries and plants. If I can remember everything I might just do ok. I might even make it to the final eight but I will never win. Oh no, Snow will make very sure of that. I am the only thing that Haymich cares about anymore. He wants to punish him, and he will do that by killing me, making Haymich watch and be my mentor. That's how evil he is. And now its only three days before the reaping, Haymich is getting more drunk every day. I have the same routine: Go to school, meet Evie at lunch time in the toilets, train with Haymich and finally go back to my old house that has no roof. The day before the reaping however is different. Haymich is sober and tells me not to come training today as he has a special meeting. Hmmmm sounds fishy…. I invite Evie round to Haymich's house as he said I could have a sleepover with one of my friends. I expect her to say no but she says yes. She asked her other best friend Peeta Mellark to cover for her and tell her Mother that she is staying over at his. I am surprised that he agrees considering his mother beats him but I don't question it as I get to have my first ever sleepover and talk with Evie for more than half an hour!

All night we talked, told jokes and we didn't get to sleep until 3 am! Then we decided to go to sleep as I am being reaped today so we thought I should look good and not have huge bags under my eyes. Evie is insisting that I could win, whether she is saying that because she believes it or just to make us feel better I know otherwise….

We wake up to a sober Haymich yelling at us. I put on a beautiful red strapless dress with a white lace under layer (** spots/teen-fashion/images/13162199/title/beautiful-dress-photo**) Evie put on a traditional blue dress (**Like the one Katniss wore for her reaping**) we both looked stunning. As we walked down to the square Evie hugged me and said dryly "Happy hunger games and may the odds be _ever _in your favour." before running off to Peeta. I walked up to the peacekeeper on my own as I have done for the past three years. He barks "Name!" "Anastasia Abernathy" "Finger!" he says and I put out my hand. It pricks a little but you get used to it after a while. I stand in the crowd with all the other 15 year olds and Evie eventually comes and joins me, it's funny how you see all the other girls worrying if they are going to get picked when I know I am going to the capitol as a tribute. But strangely enough I am no longer scared; I have come to terms with it now. So as Effie Trinket, the escort, reads out my name I walk up to the stage calmly but what happens next shocks me "I VOULENTEER!" I look around to see who the voice belongs to and I see Evie with her hand in the air "I volunteer as tribute." she says calmly. "NO! I will not accept the volunteer. I am the tribute." Everyone looks at me oddly. Who would not gladly take the volunteer? Someone who knows that she's going to die. Someone who has nothing really to live for other than an Uncle and a girl. Someone who knows that the other girl has everything to live for. Someone like me…..

**Yay that's chapter three, hope you enjoyed it! Please review everyone that reviews I will review at least one of your stories. Please vote in my poll as only one person has so far thanks lozza xox **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and subscribed**

**Love Kat-rue xxxxxxxxxxx :)**


	4. Chapter 4:Come home

**A/N Please vote on my poll it is closing very soon! I am so sorry about the delay….. I have got big geeky glasses now! They are Gok Wans :) Hope you enjoy it…**

**Evie's POV**

"I volunteer!" I scream. I didn't think, just wanted to save my best friend, Snow didn't consider her having volunteers did he!? I started to walk towards the stage and saw Anastasia being pulled back but she started sobbing and yelling 'No! I will not accept the volunteer! _I_ am the tribute!' People stared at her like she was crazy, even I did. I mean, my friend, as trained as she is she is far too small and frail to enter. I also had no chance of winning but at least there was no way for them to hurt her or Haymich.

Anastasia stepped forward towards the stage shaking slightly giving me a glance and mouths sorry. I look away with tears in my eyes as I watch my best friend walk up to the stage to meet her doom…. Effie Trinket gives a short, small, sad smile to Anastasia before plastering back on her fake smile and tottering over to the boys bowl. She calls out a boy who I don't recognise until a tall girl starts screaming. It's Joshua Ferne, his brother and sister were both reaped the year before. They started having a common sibling argument over nothing but the career boy from district one hears them. He found them and tortured them. Their family have never been the same…

I realise that the reaping is over and sneak away so I can talk to Anastasia. I run in and she is sat sobbing.

"How could you turn down my offer!? Please I can't bear to se you in those games."

"Yeah, well think about me, at least Haymich has been training me! I don't want to go but if I didn't then Snow would make sure the Game makers torture you and kill me and all my friends too!"

"Oh Annie, I'll miss you. Don't die," I say then whisper "Please I can't live here with out you….."

"Course you can sugar… Promise me though… Keep Haymich company occasionally, ask you know who out and please please don't give up on your self…."

I was about to reply but I couldn't, tears were streaming down my face as the peacekeeper told us our time was up. "Come back. PLEASE ANASTASIA! I can't do this without you." I shouted as he dragged me away.

At home my mother slaps me. "OUCH! What was that for?" I ask. "Volunteering, not to mention for a worthless seam girl! How could you? After all that we went through three years ago you would put us through that again?" she screams at me before whispering through sobs "Your poor poor brother, oh Lewis, come home. Come back home to Mum…" I walk of leaving her to her mourning. "I'm going out with Peeta later Sis." I say as I run up to my room. On the way there I look in to my parents room to see… nothing again. exept for a picture of Lewis on Mum's mantelpiece. I feel a surge of anger, my brother and Anastaisia were the only two people that were ever nice to me and now they are both gone. No, I must not think about her like that. She is not dead yet… Yet! They will kill Anastasia like they killed Lewis! Mum always preferred Lewis and now when ever someone mentions him or the games she goes into a mourning mess! That's all the games do to people, kill them inside and destroy the people who are in them. I feel such anger and throw a vase out the window. Alarms start going off. Everything goes red. Mum and sis come running up the stairs. Mum looks out the window and sees the vase. Peacekeepers slam down our door. Dad is with them. "Mrs, Miss and Miss May-Star," they say. "We are arresting your husband on charge of attemting to aid a rebellion." We all scream. it all goes black.

**Sorry it has been so long and this is so short. I have school and they give me at least 3 pieces of homework a day! Please vote on my poll.**

**Love you all Kat-rue xxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5:The scare

**A/n sorry I've taken so long to update! I have been having my end of unit exams! No excuse I know! To the reviewers! **

Lozza xox no I did not steal the dead brother thingy from you as if you notice that lots of people have the same idea and I have character plans where I say stuff about their personality and family. I'll show you next time you come round xx

**Ok that's all the reviews only one for that chapter! :( SOME ONE ELSE VOTED ON MY POLL! OMG I LOVE YOU! Anyways on with the story x**

**Evie's pov**

I'm so confused… One moment there were peace keepers telling us they were arresting my dad and the next I am laying on the floor with my mum and sister. The room has been smashed up and there is a trail of blood trickling down one side of my face. Mum has a black eye and Ariana's arm is bent at a funny angle. I slowly make my way down stairs and leave a note for mum and Ariana and run off to the bakery.

"Hey Roti," I say jumping on the counter, "Where's Peeta?" He looks at me confused by the sight of me, with tangled hair and blood pouring down my face. "Urm, try the square, he'll be watching the interviews." The interviews but? "Roti! How many days has it been since the reaping?" I shout. "Only a week jeez Evie!" I run out the bakery in horror. I realise that it is probably already district 7's reaping if the schedule is as normal.

I finally reach the square. Peeta is there with Delly and the others. I go and stand with Katniss Everdeen and she looks at me strangely but says nothing. The district 8 boy stands up to have his interview. They all pass through really slowly and I feel I would have fallen to sleep when Caesar Flickerman announces that it is Anastasia. I turn to look at the screen and she looks stunning. Her dress is short and flowery. She skips on stage. Caesar asks her some questions like, what's it like having a victor for an uncle. How come people don't know? But the one I pay most attention to is when he asked "So you brought your self up really? Was there anyone to keep you going?"

"Umm well. There was uncle Haymich….. There was this one girl who I've always cared for. She's my best friend and I don't think I could live without her… Sweetie," she said looking at the cameras "I'll try to come home, I'll try. If I can't don't live your life in mourning like your mother, don't do anything stupid. I love you Eves…." I didn't notice I was crying until Katniss hit me and said it was ok to cry but not in front of all the merchants and your mother. You know what will happen." and then I walked back home to mother…

**3rd person **

Anastasia walked on stage quaking. She tried to play her angle by skipping on stage. Still quaking she sat down on the comfy blue chair, "So Miss Anastasia," Caesar asked "Do you like the capitol?"

"Yes! I absolutely love it. I love the fasion, the food, the people! Everything" She replied, she could say all that stuff because she was a very good liar.

"Good good Miss Abernathy. So how's life back home?"

" Erm, well, I live by myself in the ruins of my old house. My mother died and my father was caught in the mines. Some peacekeepers thought everyone there had died and it was just taking up space so they set it on fire! Look, here are some scars I got from it." She said pulling up her sleeve. The audience gasped. "Oh it was very painful I cried for hours. And then I realised that I had no home so I broke down. Mum told me about Uncle Haymich one night in a dream….. So the next morning I went to him. But we decided that I would leave him and his alcohol alone as long as he trained me if I was ever picked for the games. And… He gave me food but I still had to live in the ruins of the house. I got by myself until I noticed a girl looking at me funny. I ran over to her and yelled 'ooooh so you think you can just stare at me 'cause your parents have more money than me, I don't even have parents! But my uncle's a victor!' I noticed she was still staring at where I had been and was just saying "Mhm. Sure. How nice!" I yelled at her some more but I realised she was staring at a boy who had been behind me and was from around where I lived. "Ohhhhh You got it bad…." She looked up and started protesting. Ever since then the only thing that separated us was her parents."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww" the audience cooed.

**Peeta's pov**

Anastasia walked off and I looked over to Evie. She was hugging Katniss and wiping away a tear. I saw Hawthorne glare at Evie thinking she was just being dramatic. I ran over to Katniss and Evie straight after all the interviews were finished. Evie smiled sadly and Katniss' expression was still hard. I still couldn't work up the courage to talk to her! So we walked along in silence. We arrived at the school and I smiled at Katniss, Luckily for me she smiled back. Then we started talking, we talked about hunting, bread, dandelions…. She said thank you to me for saving her life and I smiled so hard my face hurt. She told me all about how pushy Gale is, how she wishes her mother would stop acting so lost and start being a proper mother. Then she started crying and hugged me. I think that today is the best day ever. We started teasing Evie about how she always seems to be attracted to seam people. "Evie, what on earth would your mother say?" I said…. We were all laughing and having a good time until walked up to the boy she likes and see he's with another girl, holding her hand and kissing her. Evie looked at them, her eyes opened, like REALLY wide, she stumbled, and then fainted. And stopped breathing.

**Evie's pov**

Peeta and Katniss were finally talking and they were both making fun of me. I saw HIM. I started to walk over and said "Hi…." I noticed that him and Melissa were all over each other. He was holding her hand and they were snogging. Then I realised he wouldn't even want to be with me, he'd just see me like Gale saw me….. A rich girl who had everything and thought she was better than everyone else. I felt my self crying then realising I would have to live with marrying a snob who looked down on all seam people I started hyperventilating. I can't- I won't-I-I-I… My head hit the school gate. Peeta shouted my name. Everything went fuzzy… Then Melissa jumped on top of Him. It all goes black.

**A/N I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner! I'll try and be better next time! **


End file.
